


With One Smile

by Foxtail-chan (TheTinyFoxtail)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Heavens - Freeform, Nervous, Romance, Starish - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyFoxtail/pseuds/Foxtail-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could change the entire reason why her heart was beating fast with just one smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With One Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little silly thing. While UtaPri can be a little crazy at times, I do think it's produced some interesting concepts for relationships. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :D

They were music world giants. Sure, they were up for the same award, and sure, they were a relatively new band, but still… she'd heard their name before. She'd heard squeals and shouts and their names on the lips of the young girls that Starish was competing for the hearts of.

She'd been completely ready to cheer her boys on, wholeheartedly believing that they had the talent to take whatever competition they were up against, but that belief began to waver when she saw the way Heavens controlled a crowd.

She stood, her palms sweating and her teeth clenched nervously as she watched her boys get dressed and ready for the show. She'd never had the most self-confidence in her music, but it seemed she was hitting an all-time low tonight. Starish was talented, incredibly so, and she loved them more than anything, but going up against a band like Heavens… they needed drop-dead amazing music, too.

Could her song really give them that? Could something she, a girl from nowhere, created really take on a band like them? Could her music from the heart top the music by true professionals?

She couldn't remember a time in her life when her heart had been beating faster than this. Her lungs were burning as her heart pumped faster and faster, harder and harder, sending pounding beats to her ears. She couldn't hear much over her own heart now, but she could watch as her boys took deep breaths, and began filing out onto the stage.

They gave her high-fives and nods and words of happiness and encouragement, but they didn't ease her worry. That is, until it was his turn. Ittoki seemed to do the impossible sometimes. She was nervous beyond belief, her mind cloudy with fear, but he could break through it all.

All he did was send her a wave, and his smile, but that was all she needed. His smile cut through the fog in her head, the pounding in her ears, the nerves in her chest, and everything was clear again. With one smile, her heart skipped for a different reason, instead somehow reassuring her that it was alright, it was going to be fine, and she was so much more than just a girl from a small town with much bigger dreams than she could ever fulfill.


End file.
